In the Meantime
by AddictedtoTsuzukiTatsumi
Summary: Kelso and Donna, summer in California. Their friendship is deepened will romance follow and if so, will it keep?.
1. Chapter 1

I am a big E/D fan, but I'm just going to let the muse take me where it will…

Michael Kelso/Donna Pinciotti story. That you for all that encouraged me to write this! I am not sure if it will go romantic yet; as I said the muse shall be my guide.

I own nada T7S related.

Reviews are always appreciated! I apologize in advance if it takes me awhile to update (which it probably will because I'm working on other stories, and I alternate).

MARRIED?! Jackie wanted to get MARRIED?! Kelso ran his fingers through his brown hair as his heart raced so quickly, he wondered if he might just have a heart attack. He stared at the table in front of him.

Maybe he should welcome one; if he was in the hospital then he wouldn't be able to marry Jackie until he was able to graduate from high school….

How in the world did this happen anyway? He loved Jackie, he really did…but…MARRIED?! It was wrong on so many levels.

Kelso couldn't imagine his life without Jackie. That year apart from her, because of his own stupidity and infidelity, was the worst year Kelso ever had. Sure, he was getting some in droves…that was the benefit of being as hot as he was. But in the end, he only wanted Jackie. He always had only wanted Jackie. She was the only girl he had ever loved, and he was pretty sure that he would always love her.

But he was 17 years old, and she was only 16! They still had a year or two of high school left.

Plus there was the whole cheating thing. He had really believed that they were over his mistakes when she went around and kissed the cheese guy. Here he was working at a job that he was actually good at…modeling, and Jackie was so jealous that she went and kissed another guy. And the entire past year seemed almost like a lie in one way. Kelso had worked damn hard to get Jackie back, and she said she forgave him…but she hadn't. She said as much when she told him she wasn't sorry.

And really, he had never dealt with the reason he had cheated on her in the first place…she made him feel bad about himself. It wasn't an excuse, it was just true. And he had told her as much when he broke up with her just a couple of days ago.

Yet…as always…he loved Jackie. And he didn't want to be without her. He didn't even want to kiss another girl as was their plan to make them "even" again. He only wanted to kiss Jackie, he only wanted to do it with Jackie…he only wanted to be with Jackie; he only loved Jackie.

Probably forever.

But it was that 'probably' that worried him. What would happen if they got married? How could he support her? He couldn't keep modeling; that was for sure or she would throw a tantrum. Even though he was good at it, even though he liked it, even though it was the only thing he could think of that he might be able to make a career of, if they got married, Kelso would have to give up the modeling. So how was he supposed to support her? Jackie wasn't Donna. She would want to be supported. She wouldn't want to work. And even though she was working now, she still lived in one of the biggest houses in Point Place…she was accustomed to having the good life handed to her; and what the hell was a 17 year old Kelso supposed to be able to do to keep her happy?

And who's to say they still hadn't fixed things between them. What if one day she felt that he wasn't paying her the 110 attention she seemed to need and some guy caught her eye. What if one day, he had enough her constant "You're an idiot Michael! You'll never amount to anything Michael!", to the point that he felt useless again, and wanted to go out and do the one thing he knew he was good at with someone else?

He was used to being called dumb, and idiot, all of that. He knew he wasn't the smartest bulb around. And his friends constantly made him aware of that…but he had always wanted more from Jackie.

He wanted what Eric had once had with Donna. Probably would have with Donna again now that Casey had broken up with her. Then again, Kelso had always figured Eric and Donna would find their way back to each other anyway; though he kept that thought to himself. No need in adding "sappy wuss" to the list of things Hyde could call him.

To everyone else Eric was the scrawny neighbor boy and Donna was Playboy Bunny hot with brains. But to Donna, Eric was perfect. And Kelso remembered watching them when they were together, and wondering why Jackie didn't talk to him the way that Donna talked to Eric. Why he couldn't stop being the dumb idiot at least when it came to her.

But, in the end, he loved Jackie.

And in the end, Jackie loved him.

More importantly, Jackie owned him.

And if she wanted to get married…the fact was that they would be getting married. There was no way around it. His head dropped to the table with a loud thud.

The Burkhardt-Kelsos….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna climbed out her window, like she had done so many times before. Yet before, she used to go across the tree to Eric's. But Eric didn't want to see her. Didn't want to be with her. She jumped down from the lowest tree branch and began her walk to the bus station.

There was nothing here in Point Place for her anymore. Not without Eric.

This year without Eric had been the worst she ever had. Her mom left, and she wound up with a Kelso. A Kelso who would have broken her heart if it had ever mended from her break-up with Eric; which it hadn't.

Donna was so ashamed of the person she had become with Casey. She lost that independent edge; she stopped writing; she murmured words of love to a man she knew now she hadn't even come close to being in love with. Desired, yes…love…not even close.

After making Eric wait forever to be together, she gave her body to Casey without hardly even a thought. It was like she would do anything to numb the pain of being so lonely. Like she told Hyde when her mom first left and she slept with Eric, "It's like I would have done it with anyone". And that anyone had been Casey Kelso.

She had to twist herself and lose herself to make herself believe that what she and Casey had was special…and once it ended, all she could think about was how stupid she had been. How she needed Eric back.

But Eric didn't want to be second choice. And she didn't know how to make him believe that he wasn't…how did she know that she wasn't just running from being alone again? She couldn't take the chance of breaking Eric's heart once more…she loved him too much. She had to be sure. Eric deserved better than probably. So right now, she needed to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Guess the first thing to do would be to find a job…Kelso looked up at the sound of footsteps…

"Donna?" he looked at her bag, "Where are you going?"

"To my mom's in California."

Kelso blinked, "Oh my God…you're running away…" he realized.

Donna shrugged. "Yeah, well, there's nothing for me here…"

Kelso nodded, he understood that. He was a middle child in a large family…Jackie and his friends were all he had really. And if something went wrong with any of them, then he would feel completely lost…

Kelso watched as Donna stared at her own feet.

Donna.

There was a time when he was almost as close to Donna as he was to Eric. Even closer than he was to Hyde. But since high school, since Jackie, he and Donna weren't nearly as friendly as they used to be.

But she was still his friend. And she looked completely lost…

"How are you getting there?" he asked, his voice soft.

Donna shrugged once more, not looking up to give Kelso the ammunition of seeing her green eyes welling with tears. "Bus."

"And they say I'm stupid….get in the van; I'll drive you."

Donna blinked back her tears. She would love that! She would never admit it, but she was scared shitless going to California by herself. But…"California, Kelso…it's not like next door."

"I'm not an idiot."

That caused her to look up, her brow arching.

"Well…anyway…I need to get out of here. Jackie wants to get married."

"To you?!"

"I know! And I don't know if you know this, but Jackie is kind of in charge. It just might happen!" he headed to the driver's side. "Get in."

"Kelso…"

"I can't just let you take the bus by yourself…someone needs to protect you."

"Kelso, I can beat your ass…Hyde is like 3 inches shorter than you and he can beat your ass."

"Hyde is Hyde…and you are one strong girl…but I can hold my own."

Donna started to roll her eyes…but she didn't. Part of her figured it was probably true. She went over to the passenger side.

"Sure you're up to it?"

Kelso slid in without another word.

And without seeing her mouth the words "Thank you" before doing the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelso yawned and tried to shift in the front seat. Good thing it was the beginning of summer, so it was still warm even though it was nighttime. But trying to get some sleep up here was wrecking havoc on his back. He peaked over to the back where Donna was stretched out.

Kelso groaned; it was his fault he was stuck up here. Donna had tried to take a nap while they were driving and he kept trying to get a handful of those melons of hers. He had just gotten to see them for the first time this year…and they were so beautiful he literally passed out for a second. He would give almost anything to get to touch them…but Donna was quick. It was like she had some sort of radar.

After about the 5th attempt, Donna moved to the back and forbade him to do the same. Around 2 in the morning, Kelso was tired of driving and pulled into a rest-stop. But the front was nowhere near as comfortable as the back, as both he and Jackie knew.

"Donna?" Kelso whispered. Donna answered by turning around as she slept soundly. "Donna?" Kelso said more loudly. Again, no response. "Well Damn Donna!" he stated one of his most familiar ways of speaking to her. Perfect. Kelso climbed into the back. Perhaps if he didn't attempt to grope her, she would stay asleep.

Kelso stretched out next to Donna and pulled some of the cover off of her to place on himself. With a deep breath he closed his eyes…

"Touch me and die" Donna stated quietly, causing Kelso's eyes to shoot open.

"Yes, Donna" he couldn't help but smile before shutting his eyes again.

Donna waited a second before opening one eye. She shifted a little closer and gave Kelso some more of their cover before closing her eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael Kelso/Donna Pinciotti story. I am not sure if it will go romantic yet; the muse shall be my guide.

I own nada T7S related.

Thank you for the feedback; I'm overwhelmed! Zenkindoflove, letlovein, aja, relena, luvcali76, rustie, tanith75, flamingoboy511, Chris, and Leo.

Reviews are always appreciated! I apologize in advance if it takes me awhile to update (which it probably will because I'm working on other stories, and I alternate).

Donna awoke and shifted around to find Kelso sleeping soundly next to her. She stared at him for a second. She was hungry and she wanted to wake Kelso up so they could find something to eat, but she had to admit, he looked sort of adorable, with his mouth wide open and a slight snore coming forth. He didn't snore nearly as much as Casey did though.

Eric didn't snore at all.

Donna sighed softly as she thought of Eric. This time away from Eric would be good for them both. And if she could prove to herself that she did in fact want Eric back just because he was Eric, then she would have an easier time convincing Eric as well.

Donna looked at her watch. 7 am. She was hungry…Kelso was sleeping…they were out in the middle of nowhere…she'd give him 15 more minutes and then his ass would have to get up…he could take a nap after they ate.

Donna laid down on her back, resting her arms around the back of her head.

"..but Jackie…"

Donna peaked over at Kelso; his face was no longer peaceful as he was obviously having some sort of nightmare. She thought about waking him, but he snorted and the moment seemed to pass.

"…sorry…amount to…no Jackie…yes…" his face was contorting again. He was having such a miserable sleep all of a sudden…

"Hey!"

Kelso shot up, hitting his head on the roof of the van. "Ow! Damn Donna!"

Donna laughed. "Wake up moron. You…" she stopped speaking as she looked into his brown eyes. Suddenly she felt guilty, like she had been a sort of witness to something that Kelso probably wanted kept only between him and his subconscious.

Kelso looked at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"…are keeping me from eating" she decided to say instead of informing him she had been listening to him have a nightmare about Jackie.

Kelso rubbed his head. "Fine" he mumbled, getting up to go to the front seat. He sat down, taking his keys out of his pocket and starting the car. And then just stared ahead, remembering parts of his dream.

Jackie.

What would he do without Jackie?

What could he do with Jackie?

Donna watched Kelso actually thinking. For Michael Kelso to be that deep in thought was a bad sign…she moved up to the front, slapping the back of his head before sitting down in the passenger seat. "Damn Donna!" she said in unison with him. "You need a new statement. Are we going, or do I have to drive?"

"No one gets to drive my car" not since Jackie totaled his old van.

Jackie.

Donna watched as Kelso became lost in his thoughts once more. But before she said anything he cleared his throat, pulling out of the rest stop and getting back on the freeway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelso watched Donna's green eyes light up with joy as the plate of homemade waffles was placed in front of her. He had already finished his bowl of oatmeal, but those waffles did look good.

"Donna?"

Donna closed her eyes as she took the first bite. She hadn't had homemade waffles since she and Eric were still dating and Mrs. Forman made her some. These weren't as good as Kitty's but they were still damn good.

"Donna?"

Donna took another bite, ignoring Kelso.

"Well, Donna, damn!"

Donna chocked, picking up a glass of milk to help wash down that last bit of waffle. "Donna damn?"

"I switched things up, surprised, huh?" Kelso nodded, extremely proud of himself. "Can I get a bite?"

"You just ate."

"I'm still hungry!"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"B..."

"Shh." Donna went back to eating as Kelso sulked. He sighed loudly a few times, but she still ignored him and finally he realized he wasn't going to get his way. He asked the waitress for another glass of milk; smiling as she winked at him…they always winked at him…and then looked out the window. "I wonder if everyone knows we're missing yet" he said, mainly to himself.

"Probably."

"I dunno, it's not like we haven't been out all night before."

"Yeah, but usually we're all out all night. Not just you and me."

"Hey" Kelso's eyes grew with a devilish thought. "Maybe they think we ran away together!"'

"We did run away together you moron."

"No…I mean…" he winked a few times. "Huh…huh…"

"No one would be stupid enough to think I would do anything with you."

"I would."

"You're always an exception, Kelso." Donna shook her head with a laugh.

"Well, maybe, but no one thought you'd date Casey more than once, and you did" Kelso pointed out. Donna's face fell and he was immediately mad at himself for bringing it up. It had been nice to see Donna happy.

"He was a means to an end" she found herself admitting.

"What?"

"He's cute, but that's all he has going for him. Must run in the family" she joked, trying to lighten her spirits.

"Hey! I'm more than cute. I mean, come on!"

"Fine. You're more than cute."

"How cute am I?"

"Talking to you is like talking to Jackie Is my butt nice or glorious" she added in her best Jackie impersonation.

"Glorious…but we're not talking about you."

"That wasn't me that was…never mind. Thank you. My point is that Casey kept me from…it…this year sucked. He made it suck less. It was no more than that." Donna ran her fingers through her hair. "You know, sometimes all you need is someone to make something suck less. Sometimes you need more."

"Yeah…I get it. Casey was your Pam Macey. Or Laurie. Or…a number of women."

"Okay, first of all, yuck. Secondly, huh?"

"They were all able to make things…better…for awhile. They appreciated something I had going for me…even though it was just, you know, doing it. It's like I told Jackie at the bar-b-queue. They made me feel better when she made me feel bad about myself. They made things suck less. But she's always been the more, you know. When I need more than just something sucking less, I need Jackie."

"And I think of Eric."

"Ah-ha! I knew it!"

"It wouldn't take a genius."

"So if you know Eric is your…more. Why are you here?"

"Eric doesn't know that yet. Or maybe he does. Or maybe I'm not completely sure. We need time. I need time. I don't want to hurt him anymore" Donna shrugged, yet her eyes shone with the sadness she was trying to hide.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Big D?" Kelso stole a glance at her before putting his eyes back on the road in front of him. She had been way too quiet. He wasn't used to all of the silence. He grew up in a big family, and his girlfriend…ex girlfriend by now he supposed…talked a mile a minute. He needed to hear the sound of someone's voice. "Does Midge know we're coming?"

A giant smile grew across his face as he remembered Midge and all of her sweaters…she was hot.

Not as hot as Donna, but hot.

"I'll call her tonight. That way we'll be far enough away that we won't be told we have to come back. Then she can talk to my Dad and let him know I'm okay. You gonna call yours?"

"Nah. Your dad will tell my folks for me. They're not the ones I'm worried about anyway…"

"You really are afraid of Jackie, aren't you?" Donna laughed.

"She's…well…yeah…but I swear if you tell anyone….!"

"Kelso, everyone already knows. She is going to be pissed."

"Yea. She probably won't forgive me for this."

"Probably not." This time Donna looked at Kelso. "You love her a lot, don't you?" she asked quietly, remembering his restless sleep from this morning.

"She's the only girl that I've ever loved all of. I'm going to miss her."

"So…you've decided all ready?"

Kelso shrugged. "Doesn't matter. She's not going to forgive me, and even if she did I couldn't give her what she wants. She wants a forever promise, you know? How am I supposed to take care of her forever? Especially if I can't model anymore? She hated that I did that; I quit for her, because we were having problems, but…what else can I do? I mean, I could coast through life for myself off my looks. But I can't take care of Jackie with them. I would need like three of me to take care of Jackie the way she wants. I'd just keep disappointing her…" Kelso's voice trailed off as his mind raced.

As much as she ragged on him, as much as he deserved to be ragged on, sometimes Donna forgot…Kelso was a pretty decent guy. This break up with Jackie had to be killing him. "Kelso?"

Kelso didn't answer.

"You're going to be okay. So is she. And we're going to have a good time, right?"

"Right" he answered softly.

"Oh, come on. We're on a road trip! We're going to California! It's gonna be a blast! Yea?!"

"Yea…"

"Yea?!"

"Yeah!!!" Kelso bounced excitedly.

Donna was right. They were fucking headed to California.

This should be fun; why let what they left back in Wisconsin bring them down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna wanted to sleep in a bed, and more importantly, she wanted to take a shower. Even more so, Kelso needed to take one. So she made him pull into a small motel that evening.

"Aren't you two just the cutest?" The little old lady grinned from the counter. Kelso and Donna reminded her of her and her first husband when they were younger. Too bad he turned out to be such an ass. Hopefully the pretty girl would have better luck with this one. "Is it your honeymoon?"

"What?!" Donna started..

Kelso put his arm around her waist, and she froze. "Sweetie…" he shook his head at her. "You have to excuse her. She's one of those feminist chicks…ow…ow…ow…" he bent as Donna twisted his arm around his back. "She doesn't like the word honeymoon" he managed to get out.

"But she's okay with Sweetie? Darling…darling…I think you're hurting him."

"Go figure.." Kelso shook his arm as Donna let go. Without fail, he put his arm back around her waist. "Anyway, do you have any rooms available. One with one bed?"

Since they spent the night together in the van with no incident, Donna figured she could trust Kelso enough, and save some money by sleeping in the same room.

"One, large bed." Donna spoke up, glaring at Kelso. "Honey pookins" she flashed him a fake smile.

"You're definitely in that honey…I mean…that newly married state." They wanted lots of room to…express themselves, the old lady found herself blushing. "Tell you what…let me see what I have."

"I just hope we can afford it." Kelso 'whispered' loudly in Donna's ear.

"Don't you worry your little heads about that. We have enough rooms and it's late enough that we won't be getting too many more folks. I'll give you our best one at our regular price."

"Thank you." Kelso sung as Donna smiled in appreciation. She waited until the lady went into the backroom.

"Kelso, what the hell?"

"It's called playing the system. Hyde taught us that. She wanted us to be together obviously, we pretended to be together, we get a better room for a cheaper price. For someone so smart, you sure can't read people."

Donna rolled her eyes. "I don't know why she thought we were together anyway."

"Look at us Donna. I mean come on. I'm hot, you're almost as much so…the pretty belong with the pretty. We make a good looking couple."

"Because looks are all that matter" Donna stated sarcastically.

"See…now you're getting it" Kelso chimed in. "What?" he asked as Donna rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're rank" Donna said as she tossed their hotel room key on the desk. "You go first." While he was in the shower, she left to pick up some toiletries for him to use. She had already bought him a change of clothes when they stopped to eat. She had packed; he was still in the same outfit. He was paying for the gas and driving the whole way; she figured she could help with the other stuff until they got to California and Midge could take care of them both.

By the time she got back, he was laying on the bed in a towel. He arched his brow at her. "Well…you…me…one big bed…" he hinted.

"Do you want to sleep on the floor? You know the rules. Because I'll make you sleep on the floor. Touch me, and I'll kick your ass and literally toss you to the floor." Donna went into the bathroom. "And put some clothes on" she pointed to the bag on the table before slamming the door behind her.

Kelso groaned, standing. He figured she would say no, Donna always said no. But he never thought it hurt to ask. Especially now that they both had nobody. He was lonely…and she really did grow up to be beautiful.

He pulled on the shorts she had bought him and climbed back into the bed. At least he'd have the chance to see a wet Donna when she came out of the shower, he yawned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna eased open the bathroom door to find Kelso fast asleep. She ran a towel through her hair, tossing it on the floor before she headed to the bed. Seeing his bare shoulders, she cut her eyes. If he was still in that towel…

Better a towel than naked…

Donna flinched back at her own thought. It was yucky yet a bit intriguing at the same time. Like he always pointed, he was really pretty…

She eased a cover off him, sighing in relief when she noticed that he had shorts on. That was good enough for her. She slid into the bed next to him, laying down and turning off the light on her side of the bed.

She turned around and she had to admit, they would have made a good looking couple, just like the lady at the front desk thought they were. Kelso was right about that.

"Dumb ass" she laughed, closing her eyes and going to sleep.


End file.
